


The Boss' Favorite

by Coyote_the_Trickster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Boss/Employee Relationship, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyote_the_Trickster/pseuds/Coyote_the_Trickster
Summary: You get some special attention from your boss.Original Female Character/Female Reader
Relationships: Original Female Character/Reader, Reader/Original Female Character - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 344





	1. Performance Evaluation

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a fantasy of mine. Criticism welcome.
> 
> Happy reading!

Bittersweet.

That’s the word that floats to the top of your mind as you take a seat across from Alex. You have a lot of good memories working for her. The opportunity this position has given you to learn and grow in your field is more than you could have ever asked for.

And Alex…

She’s been an important mentor for you in the second half of your season. You admire her leadership skills. You, may have a slight crush on her, too.

“...You helped us get a lot done this season,” Alex says, going over your performance review, “You demonstrated a hard work ethic, and excellent leadership. I’m sorry I can’t do anything to keep you on longer.”

Her words make your chest swell with pride, though you cannot chase away the reality that your season has come to an end. No longer will you work under her and continue to collect her admiration. You won’t see her day-in and day-out...

“Thank you for all your hard work.”

You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, unable to meet her eyes. A silence grows between you two as you struggle to say something. ‘Goodbye’ seems a little dramatic, even if today is technically your last.

“Th-thank you,” you finally stutter.

Alex is standing next to you, her hand on your shoulder.

“Why don’t you stand up for me?” She gives it a squeeze.

You slowly rise from your seat, unsure of the reason behind her request. Her hand slides down your arm as she looks at you. You wonder why she is staring as you keep your eyes down, self-conscious under her gaze.

“I’d like to give you something,” she starts, “To show you how appreciative I am.”

You don’t hear her words. She is so much taller than you. Bigger. You can’t help but shrink in her presence.

“I’ve noticed the way you look at me,” she says softly, bringing her hand to your chin, “Why so shy now?”

Your eyes meet as she tilts your face to hers. Flushed, you step back only for your legs to come in contact with a table. Your fingers curl against the edge, as she presses her lips onto yours.

You can’t stop your mouth from opening, her tongue finding its way past your lips. This was something you had wished for—fantasized about for so long. Could this really be happening.

Alex’s hands are on your hips. They move in towards your belt, a leg slipping in between yours.

You can’t help your hands from flying down to hers. You grip her wrists and break the kiss.

“Just relax,” she whispers, “I’m gonna take good care of you.”

You whimper as she pushes her thigh to your groin. Her wrists work at your belt. Your grip on her loosens as she continues to move her leg.

“Good girl.”

“Alex, I--”

You know this is wrong. No matter how many times you’ve thought about her fucking you, you know you shouldn’t be doing this. A good employee does not sleep with her boss, especially at the office, during working hours, nonetheless.

“What is it?”

Your eyes look at the closed door behind her. On the other side of it are your coworkers—your team. What if one of them walked by and heard. What if they knocked on the door, or walked in?

“If you’re quiet, no one will know,” Alex reassures.

She pulls your belt from your pants, causing you to shift against her leg again. You moan under your breath.

“I want you to enjoy this,” she says, “Can you do that for me? Will you let me take care of you?”

Words fail you. But you move against her leg. You’re extremely wet.

Looking down embarrassed, you nod.

Alex wraps the belt around your wrists and fastens them together. She presses into your side and kisses you again. Her hand has snakes into your panties.

You gasp as she enters a finger into you. Your bound hands grip at her shirt as she begins to move in and out of you.

“I’ve always liked how eager you are,” she coos, “Always ready to take on anything.”

You roll your hips, turned on by the compliment.

She’s kisses the side of your head, your face, your neck. Breathing hard, you do your best to hold your voice back.

Alex rubs your clit before capturing your lips.

“Quiet now,” she warns, “They’ll get jealous if they know you’re getting special treatment.”

You whimper as she pulls away, removing her finger from you. As her hand slides out, you give Alex a disappointed look.

She laughs.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I’m not done with you yet...why don’t you turn around for me?”

Flushed, you do as your told.

Alex moves close to you again, and you can’t help feeling nervous. She pulls your pants and panties down so they pool around your ankles.

“Mmm...why don’t you bend over the table for me…”

Casting a worried glance to her from over your shoulder, she smiles.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

You let go of held-in breath, desperate to believe her. Folding yourself over the table, you hold your bound hands close to your chest. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Alex’s hand is cold on your ass cheek. She massages the flesh before gently nudging your feet apart. Your swollen clit begs for attention.

“You’re more turned on by this than I though,” Alex comments, sweeping a finger through the wet folds of your cunt.

You shudder.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you,” her voice is a low hum.

She reaches for your shoulder and squeezes it, before inserting her finger into you again. She starts a slow, methodical pace...in and out...watching your body hitch with every movement. You do your best to control your breathing, the pressure building between your legs.

“Good girl,” Alex encourages, “Always so in control.”

The slow pace is driving you crazy. You chew on your bottom lip to keep your voice in.

_Brrrrrring. Brrrrrring._

Alex stops. A ragged breath escapes your lips as she removes her finger and walks to her desk.

“Yes? Jerry?” she says over the phone, “All right...I’ll hold...”

You turn your head and meet Alex’s eyes. She gives you a sympathetic look.

“This won’t take long, sweetie. Just be a good girl and stay there for me, ok?”

Resigned, you close your eyes and sigh, trying to ignore the need for relief. Alex’s words come in and out of your consciousnesses as you try to focus on anything other than the growing need between your legs.

Finally, you hear the _click_ of the phone back on the receiver.

Alex walks over to you and caresses your cheek, “This is why you are my favorite. You’re so patient, always willing to put your team’s needs before your own.”

You let out a whimper.

“But it’s frustrating for you, isn’t it?”

Her hand leaves your face.

You bite your bottom lip again, as she inserts two fingers into you this time.

“You like that, sweetie?”

You nod against the table, doing your best to hold in your moans as Alex thrusts in and out of you with more speed and force than before. Her free hand latches onto your hip as you try to impale yourself further on her fingers.

You want to shout, beg her to fuck you harder and make you cum, but you keep your mouth shut, only emitting small moans and ragged breaths.

“Why don’t you cum for me, sweet girl?” Alex encourages, adding a third finger.

You can’t stop yourself from letting out a guttural moan as she stretches your cunt. Her fingers move swiftly as you feel yourself constrict around them. Alex’s pulls your hips back, helping you meet each of her thrusts.

“Fuck--” you let slip.

“That’s it, sweet girl. Let go.”

Your mouth hangs open, as you are unable to keep quiet any longer. You let Alex take full control as she guides your hips to meet her fingers. The friction becomes too much. You reach your threshold, and cum hard on her hand.

Alex holds you steady as you come down. You gulp in huge amounts of air.

“I hope you consider coming back next season.”


	2. Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had further thoughts about these two. Not sure if this was as strong as the first part, but I hope y'all enjoy anyway. Criticism welcome!

It had been months since your season ended. Thinking back on your last day, you had to wonder if your dreampt it all up. The details were fading. Even Alex might as well have been a figment of your imagination. Though a part of you still held hope that you might run into her in town. Stranger things had happened.

Tonight, it was your prime motivation to stay out late with some friends. You had all met at the local brewery for a couple drinks. While not much of a drinker, or a night owl, you’re feeling hopeful—and desperate.

After finishing your second beer, you decide to get some water. You listen to the voices of your friends fade into the background. Approaching the bar you sigh, and glance at the time on your phone. Exhaustion is setting in—exhaustion from drinking, being up too late, waiting…

“Water, please.”

The bartender gives you a nod before reaching for a glass under the counter.

 _I’d have more fun if Alex were here_.

Your mind wanders back to the times you’d hang out with Alex after work—always with other coworkers, of course. It was a rare occurence, but they were some of your best memories of the last year.

And then, there was your performance evaluation…

Your face flushes at the thought. Cradling the glass of water in your hands, you lean against the bar. A devilish thought crosses your mind: _If_ _Alex_ _were here,_ _maybe she’d corner me in the bathroom…_

Thoughts getting lost in the fantasy, you almost ignore a familiar voice tugging at you:

“As I live and breathe…”

It isn’t possible, you think. What are the chances?

Unable to control yourself, you turn you head to see Alex. She smiles at you.

At work, you were always required to wear a uniform, so it was easy to forget how unrecognizable she is in civilian clothing. Her hair’s tied back, and she’s wearing a nicely fitting top and dark jeans.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” she teases in response to your prolonged silence.

_This must be a dream!_

_“_ Uh, you see, I’m just here with some friends,” you finally gather yourself, and say, “And, um, I stay up late...sometimes.”

She laughs, at your pathetic response and you feel your cheeks warm. Charming, you think.

You cautiously take the stool next to her. Feeling daring, you counter:

“You work tomorrow, right? Should _you_ be up this late?”

“I was feeling a little restless at home,” she plays along, “I feel better, now, seeing a familiar face.”

Eyes directed downward, you grip your glass.

“How are you?”

You tell her about the new contracts you have been working on since leaving. Alex listens intently, asking you questions every now and then. She drains her drink slowly. You forget about your friends, and instead ask Alex about work.

“Things have really slowed down,” she comments, “It’ll be back to normal once summer hits. But I really don’t look forward to training new seasonals.”

A drawn out sigh leaves her lips.

“Though maybe I succeeded in convincing you to come back?” she smirks.

Your hand touches your neck at the thought of your performance evaluation and you look away, suddenly feeling under the microscope. Alex doesn’t take her eyes off of you, somehow sucking your voice away. You can’t even begin to articulate a response to that.

She finishes her drink.

“You seem bored with your friends,” she finally breaks the silence, “Do you wanna see my place instead.”

You nod, the words still lost in your throat.

\---

Alex leads you into her bedroom, the tips of your fingers entangled with hers. You’ve barely spoken a word since you arrived.

You can’t believe this happening.

_Maybe this_ _is_ _n’t a dream after all._

The realization leaves you feeling self-conscious. Her hand is on your face. Not an inch of space between you. She kisses you gently, as if not wanting to break you. You tremble.

Pressing your hands against her stomach, you force some breathing room between you.

“Do you not want to?”

Her question is dripping with lust, as she holds your face and looks into your eyes.

_This is what you want. So why are you so afraid to take it?_

The warmth spreading in your body is confusing. Your eyes shift away.

“Don’t tell me,” Alex says with a grin, “That you are no longer interested, now that I’m _not_ your supervisor.”

Laughter tumbles from your lips. You shake your head. The spell’s broken.

Looking back into her eyes, all your reservations drain from your body. You push up on the balls of your feet to capture her lips in a kiss.

Alex grabs you by the hands and pulls you towards her bed. Sitting down, she guides you between her legs.

The distance between you drives you crazy. You grab her face with both of your hands, lifting her face, and planting another kiss on her lips.

“I am,” you breathe out, momentarily pulling away, “...I think about the last time we saw each other...a lot…”

Alex hooks her hand around one of your legs, nudging it towards the bed.

“Really?”

You kiss again, now kneeling on the bed and straddling Alex’s hips. Her hands run up your sides, as you hold her shoulders for support.

“Do you touch yourself?” she murmurs, kissing the bottom of your chin.

“Mm-hm.”

“We can always pretend.”

Alex’s hands slide down to your waist, holding you steady. You’re already wet. You kiss again. Her lips are warm against yours, her tongue darting playfully against yours. You never want it to end.

“Can you...restrain my hands again?”

Somewhat embarrassed by your request, you pull away and lower yourself onto her lap. Alex doesn’t take her eyes off of you.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” she teases, giving you a light push forward.

You step down from the bed, allowing Alex to stand. She walks to the other side of the room.

“Why don’t you undress for me, sweetie?”

You start to undo the buttons of your top. Alex has disappeared into the closet. Instinctively, you turn around and shuffle out of your pants and underwear. You make a neat pile of your clothing near the bed before sitting on the edge.

Face flushed, you already feel wet. The weight of the bed shifts behind you as you hear Alex climb up onto the mattress. Her fingertips lightly touch your back.

“Can I blindfold you?”

Her voice tickles your ear. The anticipation makes you squeeze your thighs together. At a loss for words, you look back at her and nod.

The scarf she wraps around your head is smooth.You let out a whimper as Alex pulls at the tie, securing it over your eyes. Kissing the back of your neck, Alex asks if you’re ok.

You nod again, chewing the inside of your lip.

“Let me know if it’s too much.”

Her hands guide you further onto the bed. She lies you out on your back, your body relaxing against the supple surface.

“Put your hands above your head.”

Alex’s voice is kind. It makes you shiver, as she loops another scarf around your wrists. You feel you arms stretch as they are pulled high above your head.

“Tug on that for me, won’t you, sweetie?”

You try to draw your hands down, but the scarf bound to the headboard keeps them sure above your head. You feel the mattress shift underneath you. The sounds of Alex removing her shirt, and slipping out of her jeans excites you.

Her fingers crawl up your stomach, as you let out a drawn out breath.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Alex asks after a pause.

She straddles your hips.

“It was so hard to watch you come into _my_ workplace, and tease me with your charm.”

She bends forward. The tips of her hair dance along your skin as she moves up your body.

“And everyone loved you,” she breathes on your neck, “I had to make sure I kept my distance; I couldn’t let on that I favored you. Every day it got harder...”

A groan jumps from your lips as you feel her tits push into yours. She nips at your neck, playfully.

“You owe me.”

She sits up, and you moan at the loss of contact. Alex slides her soaking cunt along your stomach causing you to shudder. The slickness between your own legs is growing.

Alex lifts herself from your stomach and moves farther up your body. Her knees nestle just under your elbows, before she lowers her hips again. Her entrance presses against your open lips.

Your tongue flicks out of your mouth, the initial contact sending a slight tremor through your body. Pushing down to meet your tongue again, she emits a loud moan. She’s so wet on your chin and lips.

“That’s it sweetie,” she encourages on the edge of a ragged breath, “Fuck me with that tongue.”

She rolls her hips to meet each of your thrusts. The frame _thunks_ against the wall as Alex grasps it to pull herself forward. Your tongue slides against her clit and you squeeze your thighs together. Alex continues to moan, your own breath uneven as your hips move on their own.

“You’ve got me so close—!” Alex’s voice rises, the rocking of her hips growing more erratic. She grinds down on your face harder, as you bury yourself deeper into her folds. She cums hard, and you groan. Her cunt pulses against your tongue as she rides out her orgasm on your face.

“–Shit!” she exclaims, pushing off of you.

Out of breath, you gulp down air. The feeling of Alex on your face is quickly replaced with a soft tissue.

“Shit, sorry,” she repeats, concerned, “That wasn’t very considerate of me, was it?”

You take a moment to catch your breath, as she wipes your face diligently.

Flashing a devious grin, you reply, “It’s the least I could do, for teasing you all season.”

Alex gently presses the tissue to your chin as she sighs. You’re happy you can please her.

“Always the good sport.”

She pecks you on the cheek.

Her approval fills you with warmth.You begin to squirm, your legs shifting as you remember your own building orgasm.

“Oh don’t worry,” Alex coos, as she finishes cleaning your face “I haven’t forgotten about you.”

Her weight leaves the bed, her feet pattering in the direction of the closet.

“You’re gonna have to open those legs for me, sweet girl,” you hear her call out from across the room.

Whimpering, you reluctantly pull your legs apart. As Alex climbs back on the bed, you pull your knees up and plant your feet flat.

“Showing off that pretty cunt for me?” she teases, a hand stroking your calf.

You nod, and let out a weighty breath.

“I’ve got something special for you, would you like that?”

“Yes—please—!”

Alex giggles as she lifts your legs. You feel something round and thick press at your entrance.

“Tell me if it’s too big.”

Alex continues to push into you as you try to breathe. Both her hands stroke your legs as she begins a slow rhythm, each push going in deeper. You clench tightly around the dildo, the friction causing you to moan.

“Unh...that feels good—!”

“Mmm, that’s it sweetie,” Alex hums, “I want to hear you this time.”

Her hands move to each side of your torso as her weight falls forward. Her hips start to move a little faster, each thrust longer. Her own breath becomes short as she continues to fuck you.

You whimper under her.

“How are you feeling, sweetie?”

Alex’s hand is on your face, pushing the scarf from your eyes. Her movements have slowed. You can’t help but smile, happy to see her.

“Turn me over.”

A grin appears on her face. She pulls out of you and unties your hands. Your arms feel a little sore, but you forget quickly as you are rolled onto your stomach. Alex grabs your hips and lifts you up before plunging back into your cunt. She gives a few hard thrusts.

She snakes an arm under you, her fingers finding your clit. Words jumble in your mouth, as her hips meet yours. All you can do is moan.

“Tell me what you want, sweet girl.”

“...to cum,” you shudder, “I-I want you to make me cum…!”

“You’re just soaking down here, aren’t you?” she compliments, stroking your clit.

“Mmm--” you bury your face in your arms.

“What was that?”

“Don-don’t stop,” you beg, “Please...don’t stop.”

Alex grips your hips tighter and begins to roll her hips faster. a faster. You let out a moan every time she thrusts forward, the dildo hitting your sweet spot.

“I won’t stop, sweetie,” she reassures through grit teeth, “Not gonna stop until you cum—I want you to cum so hard—.”

“Yes, there, I’m gonna—!”

You can’t finish your sentence. Your last words morph into a guttural groan as your cunt grips the dildo and you cum. Your hips push back to meet Alex’s thrusts as you come down from your orgasm. She remains inside you until your movements still.

Your body melts into the bed as she pulls out of you. You close your eyes and try to slow down your breathing. The heaviness of your body under it exhaustion reminds you of being drunk.

Alex places a hand between your shoulder blades as she sits at the edge of the bed. Your eyes flutter open.

“Are you ok?” she whispers, offering you a cup of water, “Hungry?”

You pull yourself up to grab the glass, “I’m fine.”

You aren’t hungry. Just tired.

And thirsty...

Alex’s arm wraps around your waist as you down the water. Eyes closing again, you rest your head on her shoulder.

“You wanna stay over?”

“That sounds nice,” you murmur.

Alex takes the glass from your hand and lies you down on the bed.


	3. Good Girl

“Fuck—”

Your hands grip the edge of the sink as Alex pins you between her and the cabinets. Her hand wanders to the inside of your thigh and squeezes, sending a wave of pleasure pulsing down your spine and to your groin. You struggle against her, but she holds you still with her own weight.

“Such naughty language,” she teases, lowering her lips to your ear, “Are you a bad girl?”

You drop your head, self-conscious in the presence of the mirror hanging in front of you.

Her free hand crawls up your body and wraps around your neck, forcing your head up. The pressure around your throat excites you.

“I’m...I’m not,” you answer meekly, trying to shift your gaze away from your reflection.

Alex is staring at you, looking as if she wants to devour you. You shudder.

“I don’t know. All I see is a _very_ bad girl.”

Her breath is hot on your ear, as Alex strokes the tender muscle under your jaw with her thumb.

You try to shake your head, but her hold firms up. Her other hand slides up your thigh and swipes at your pussy, causing your knees to nearly buckle. A low moan escapes from deep in your throat as you drop your hips to rub against her fingers a little more.

Your eyes close as she works her fingers along the seam, the stiff ridge pushing into your slit.

“Are you embarrassed?”

You feel Alex’s unwavering gaze in the mirror.

“I’m...not a bad girl,” you repeat between a whimper as she continues to rub you through your jeans.

Alex kisses your cheek...your neck...her hand begins to unbutton your jeans.

“I want you to watch.”

The pressure around your neck leaves as her hand drops down into the low-cut opening of your shirt. She grabs one of your breasts, her palm rubbing against your already-hard nipple.

“Fuck—” you curse again.

“Tch,” she scolds, “Only bad girls use language like that.”

You take your bottom lip between your teeth. You’re so wet.

“Good girls do as they’re told.”

Alex’s palm grazes your clit as she dives her hand down your panties. Her fingers dance around your entrance, causing the rest of the words in your mouth to mush together into an incomprehensible soup.

“I’m—I’m a good girl,” you finally string together.

“Then watch.”

Her voice is more commanding this time. Eyes opening gradually, youcatch a glimpse of the two of you in the mirror. Alex’s predatory eyes focused on you...your face crumpled and red…

She nips at your neck, playfully, before sinking two of her fingers into your cunt. Your mouth falls open to let out an animalistic groan at the feeling of being stretched. Alex is pumping in and out of you with a methodical rhythm. You pulse around her as her long fingers drag against the walls of your cunt. She pulls out slowly all the way before pushing them back in again.

“Maybe you are a good girl...taking me so well…”

Your breath grows ragged as she continues to torture you with a languid pace. She hums, her hand leaving your tit to fasten itself around your neck again. You meet Alex’s eyes in the mirror, and try to silently plead with her. You want more, but her pace remains tortuously slow.

“Such a good girl…” she reassures you, “You like this kind of attention, don’t you?”

You moanin response, words unable to form on your tongue as you push your hips back and impale yourself further on her fingers. Her praise hypnotizes you, and you feel the last shred of you self-consciousnesses fade away as she holds your gaze in the mirror.

“Good girl.”

Alex pumps into you faster. The noise of her moving in and out of your slick folds echoes in the small bathroom. You try to meet each of her thrusts, but your legs are feeling numb and weak under your own weight. You whimper in her silence, desperately wanting her to praise you more.

“Would you like it if I used you? Used you as my own personal fuck-toy?” her voice is low in your ear again, as she massages the muscles in your neck, “Mmm...I’d fuck you over and over, even when you’re too tired to move…you’d be perfect for that.”

You imagine her tying you up, restraining every movement. Even when you tell her you’re tired, she keeps fucking you. The thought unleashes a deep groan from your mouth, your walls clenching tightly around her fingers.

“Please…” you finally manage, “...do whatever you want to me. I’ll...I’ll be good.”

She laughs, giving you a pleased, but devious smile in the mirror.

It’s enough to drive you over the edge, as she pounds into you with more force. Her fingers curl inside you and your pulsing cunt grips them while your hips continue to drop down. Cumming hard, your arms lose their strength and your hands slip from the sink. Alex wraps an arm around your middle to support you, your body going rigid while each wave of your orgasm crashes through you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think of this chapter?
> 
> I keep getting ideas for these two, so thank you if you are still invested enough to be reading.


End file.
